A Lot Like Heaven
by xELMC666x
Summary: Based On The Film 'Just Like Heaven' I Own Nothing Except The OC. Jeffery Hardy Is A DR And Alexandra Jerôme Is An Interior Designer. How Do They Get Together? R&R plz! Other Supestars Also Star!
1. Dr Jeffery Hardy

Summary: Jeffery Hardy is a hard working DR desperate to get the permanent Head of Operations occupation. Alexandra Jerôme is slowly losing everything. How do these two people meet? Something is connecting

them and it's a lot like the release they both desire.

Chapter One: Dr Jeffery Hardy.

Dr. Jeffery Hardy sat sleeping in the staff room in the North Carolina hospital. His head dipping low as he snored ever so slightly and quietly. "Jeffery man come on wake up." Dr Randall Orton said. "Sorry how long was I out for?" Jeffery asked. "About 5 minutes." Randall laughed. "Oh right I'm gimme a minute and I'll be there ok?" Jeffery asked as Randall nodded and walked out. Jeffery poured some coffee and quickly drank it before goin out. "Randall!" Jeffery called. "I'm here." He said coming running behind the older of the two. Jeffery was a senior member of the hospital even though he was only 28. He looked behind him at the blue eyed man striding behind him. "You have to check out a patient needing a check up on the disgusting wrist thing the cutie has." Randall said. "It is not _disgusting _Randall…it has been _mangled_ after a dreadful accident…sign the _patient _not the _cutie _up for surgery and a skin graft and we shall reconstruct that hand in no time." Jeffery said walking away briskly. He saw the Vice President of the Hospital Dr Vincent McMahon talking to Dr Adam Copeland. Jeffery despised him and disregarded him as a friend as he went behind Jeffery's brother's back and dated Amy Dumas…Mathew's fiancée. Then it all erupted at the hospital somehow when Amy found out she was pregnant and well the test came out it was in fact Dr Copeland's baby. That was about 8 years ago. Mathew has long since married Ashley Massaro. Amy married Adam. Simple and where was Jeffery? Alone and working desperate to beat Adam to get the Head of Operations job. Ever since the affair was broadcasted…Adam or 'The Edge' or 'Edge' started this competition between the two of them. It was absurd because Jeffery beat him every time.

Jeffery walked behind the taller blonde and the older man. "Oh yes sir. We're thinking of taking Cody to Toronto I have had an offer there…_unless _a _better _offer is made _right here _in _this _hospital." He said dropping oh so very subtle hints to the elder of the hospital. "Ah yes Adam…that's superb." Vincent said. "Dr! We have a young patient here…suffering from a chest wound…we think it's a deep cut…a stab wound." Maria said…the young nurse with brains like a rubber mat. "Yes Maria…umm…" Vincent said looking at Adam. "Oh Jeffery! Didn't see you there." Vincent said as Jeffery nodded. "Umm how long have you been here Adam?" Vincent asked. "12 hours sir." Adam said smugly. "Jeffery?" the older man said. "A little longer." Jeffery said defeated. "Ok Adam…you see to the patient." Adam raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir." Adam stalked off and Vincent looked at Jeffery. "Well Jeffery…I have made up my mind about the Head of Operations post." Vincent said. "Oh I see sir." Jeffery said as he nodded. "Congratulations son…you spend the most time in here…you spend more time making the patients happy and comfortable instead of spending your time kissing my ass…a risky move but I like your methods…welcome to the permanent post." Jeff couldn't help but smile and hold his boss's shoulders. "Thank you sir! You won't regret it!" Vincent nodded. "Ok Jeffery…now to help you with the position…you can go home for me." Vincent said. "But sir…" Jeffery started. "I insist…being here 25 hours…I think you have proved your point…have a nice relaxing night." Vincent said as Jeffery walked off and got dressed into street clothes. His cell rang and he picked up. "Hello?" he asked as he passed a woman trying to reach her water cup. He handed it to her and smiled before walking off again. "Jeffery…it's almost 7:30! You promised you would come and meet the guest me and Ashley have." Jeffery's older brother said. "Mathew I'm on my way." Jeffery said. "Wait you're not trying to set me up again are you?" he asked. "Of course not…this lady is really nice and I want you to meet her." Mathew said innocently. "Right so basically you're saying she's loveable and has 10 cats?" Jeffery asked as he walked through the hospital corridors. "No she doesn't have cats but she is loveable." Mathew said. "Ok I'm coming." Jeffery said closing his cell and grabbed the elevator. "Dr Hardy!" a young intern said. "Yes Todd?" Jeffery asked. "Umm a patient needed a new bandage on their leg can you come and check this out?" he asked. "Sure." Jeff said checking his watch.

Jeffery made his way out to his car and spotted Adam's car parked next to his. "Jeffery." Adam said. "Adam." Jeffery said as he placed his stuff in the back of his black car. "Congratulations on getting the position." Adam said stiffly. "Thanks…I'm sorry you didn't get it." Jeffery said sincerely. "It's fine I don't mind…Amy and I are thinking off going back to Toronto…my uncle got me a job in the main hospital there." Adam said. "Oh well good luck." Jeffery nodded at him and entered his car. He started driving and grabbed his ringing cell. "Mathew…sorry I'm on my way…I needed to do stuff…I'm on my way." Jeffery said quickly. "It's ok your date isn't here yet either…" Mathew said. "Ok well guess what? I got the job over Adam. I finally have the job I have been waiting for!" Jeffery said. "Well done bro…see you when you get here." Mathew said. "Bye Mathew." Jeffery said as he closed his phone and dropped it on the seat. He turned up the radio and started singing, it was House Of Pain's 'Jump Around'. The rain was coming down hard, Jeff looked up and saw a truck coming straight for him.


	2. Interior Designer Alexandra Jerôme

Chapter Two: Interior Designer Alexandra Jerôme.

"Paul I'm not really feeling this apartment…I mean…I wanted a furnished one." Alexandra said looking around. "Alex, it is furnished." Paul said as Alex looked at the oriental, very spaced out furniture. "Umm?" Alexandra said looking around. "Ok we can check the next one." Paul said. The next one was vibrantly coloured with naked statues doing all sorts of poses and stances. "This one was hard to get…the couple are away in Australia doing some research." Paul said excitedly. "For new statues doing new poses?" Alexandra asked as she looked at one male one. "Umm no…for some geographic reason." Paul said noticing the sarcasm dripping of Alexandra's voice. "Oh umm…no I don't like this." The tall man took her to an upstairs one that was very modern. "Hmm." Alex sat down and rolled over her shoulders to the floor. "It's a nice couch no?" Paul asked nervously as Alex looked at the cubed couch where she had fallen. "Yeah if I wanna fall on my ass every night." Alexandra said walking out. Paul followed and stood outside looking at Alex. "Paul I'm not feeling these at all…they're all…" Alexandra started. "Alex don't you dare say it." Paul breathed in. "Weird." Alexandra finished. "Alex! What do you want? We need to communicate more! We need to figure out what you want! So we can get a place that reaches your standards!" Paul said having enough of the fussy newcomer to North Carolina. "Ok look back in Montreal…the apartment was lived in…natural…normal." Alex said as a piece of paper attached to her coat. She took it off and chucked it away. "Well those places I _have_ shown you were all normal, natural and lived in!" Paul exclaimed. "Paul! You can't call a couch that throws you off it, at all natural, ok and naked statues doing stuff I rather not see…that's not normal **and **hardly any furniture! That's not lived in!" Alex exclaimed as the same piece of paper attached to her coat again. "Alex! I had to pull some really hard strings to get you in to view these magnificent apartments." Paul said dramatically. Alex was about to say something when that piece of paper hit her in the face. Alex smiled at the paper and pulled Paul across the road.

"Alex are you sure? The woman I dealt with said that it was a short lease." Alexandra nodded. "Did she say why this apartment was up for rent?" Alex asked. "Family issues. Well I guess I can hand over the keys and well…I'll keep in touch." Paul said as Alexandra looked around. "Sure thanks Paul."

Alex moved in and made herself at home. She watched a certain tape that made her die inside. "Come on its not that bad!" he laughed. "Easy for you to say!" she giggled. Alexandra got up and grabbed the bottle of wine and poured herself another glass. 'Hmm I could sit on that oh so brilliant roof that Paul was yapping about' Alexandra thought. Then she heard his laugh…that infectious laugh. Alex walked back through to the den and saw a man standing there watching the video. Alexandra screamed and so did the man and she dropped her glass in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "What do you mean 'What am I doing here?' I live here!" Alexandra exclaimed. "You're mopping that up and you will buy a new glass _set…_not just a glass." The man said narrowing his green eyes. "How did you get in here?" Alexandra demanded. "I rent this place!" the man said. "Oh so this was a scam? Just to make money?" the man looked confused. "No I live here on my own." He said. "Oh so there's not gonna be 3 other people just randomly walking in who also paid a healthy investment in this place?" Alexandra asked. "I'm gonna go get a mop and a brush to get that mess you made in my apartment…when I come back I expect you to have left." He said walking off. Alexandra followed and he had disappeared. Alexandra shrugged and cleaned the mess up herself.

Alexandra came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and wiped the mirror of steam. "Lady I told you to leave." The man from the night before said. Alex spun around and he wasn't there! Alex got ready for the day and called her friend Victoria "Hey Victoria can you meet me for coffee? I need to talk to you." Alexandra asked.

Alexandra sat with a glass of vodka and lemonade in front off her. Coffee went out the window when Victoria wanted to evaluate the situation. "So you think you heard a voice of a guy? And saw him and he told you to get out of your apartment?" Victoria asked. "Yes Ms Wilson…I'm not paying you for this." Alexandra said bitterly. "I know…you're my friend…if we go into a second hour we're gonna have to figure something out." Victoria said. Alexandra shot her a glare and she silenced. "I was kidding." She said sheepishly. "Ok so…were you drunk at this point?" She asked. "No Victoria!" Alexandra said sounding shocked. "Don't lie Alexandra…this needs to be exact." Victoria said. "Ok so I had a bottle and a half of wine." Alexandra said as Victoria rolled her eyes and leant forward. "Alex…God made us know how to make alcohol so we could share it…it makes the mind relax and the liver have a fit. We all loosen up and enjoy ourselves…you need to enjoy it with other people and not your couch and some video." Victoria said seriously. Alexandra got up and sighed, "I have to go…see you later."


	3. Talking And Trying To Get Rid Of Him

Chapter Three: Talking And Trying To Get Rid Of Him 

Alexandra got in and headed straight for the wine. "Do you really need to drink that?" the man asked as he popped up. "Go away!" Alexandra exclaimed as she went to the bedroom and lay on the bed. "Hey don't go in there! That's my bedroom!" he called. "You're not real!" Alexandra exclaimed as she placed a pillow over her head. "Hmm have you suffered any change in your life recently?" the man asked. Alexandra swallowed deeply. "Yeah…I moved here from Montreal." She said. "Do you feel like you're strange because you think you're seeing something someone else can't?" he asked. "Yeah. Funnily enough." Alexandra replied sarcastically. "Do you think you are hallucinating at times?" he asked. "Yeah." Alex said sitting up. "Do you usually find yourself paranoid?" he asked. "I'm not paranoid! Get out of my apartment!" Alexandra said. "You see! This is not your apartment! There is my picture…" he said stopping as he looked at the bedside table. "Where is my picture?" he asked. "That was empty when I came here." Alexandra said. "Don't lie! It was right there! This is my house! You can't just move the stuff around! Or take it away for that matter!" he said. The small brunette scowled, "I didn't touch any picture! There wasn't one there!" she said. "Whatever…this is my house…that pillow to your right has a coffee stain on the back." He said. Alexandra turned it around and looked at the blonde man as she saw the stain. "How would I know that if it wasn't my apartment?" he asked sarcastically. "Those sheets…you are placing your germs on…pure wool. You can check the tag is in that table there." He said pointing next to her. Alexandra got up and walked to the kitchen and he disappeared. Alexandra smirked and stretched taking her wine she had poured earlier.

In the morning he was no where to be seen so Alexandra went shopping and came across an old magic shop. "Hey can I help?" the tall brown haired guy asked. "Yeah sure…umm…I have a spirit in my house that will not leave…so uh do you have anything that can help me with that?" she asked. "Hmm…"

"Excuse me sir? Where are your UFO books?" he asked. "Next aisle…turn right." The shop assistant said. "UFO searching…its not a real study…umm spirits…take these." He said. Alex nearly crumpled under the books. "Thanks." She said. "I'm John Cena…call me if you still need help…I have a gift." He winked and Alexandra smiled. "I'm Alexandra." She grabbed the books and went into a candle shop and bought 12. She went back to her apartment and smirked. She took out the books and smirked.

Spirit…Spirit. Brave Spirit. Come Out And Show. Make Yourself Glow. Show Yourself…Don't Hide. Appear! Cease With That Cocky Stride.

Alexandra sighed when she read it. 'This is garbage' she sighed. "Well I'm gonna have a lovely _boiling _hot cup of coffee." She smirked as she took a drink. "I'm gonna place it on this polished mahogany table…**without** a coaster." She smiled as she was about to put it down he appeared. "Don't you dare!" he said. "Ah ha!" Alexandra said standing up. "Why are you still in my apartment?" he asked. "This is my apartment! Get over it! You're dead! Live with it! Oh no you can't because you DEAD!" Alexandra said. "How dare you! I am not dead!" he said. "Ok if you're not tell me your name." Alexandra said. He looked at the cup behind her and smirked, "Jeffery." He said proudly. "Wait." Alexandra said turning around. "You had to read the mug!" she said. "No I think I know my own name!" he said. "Get out!" Alexandra said. She went to push him but she fell when she went through him. "Haha! You missed!" he said. "Real mature! I didn't miss! You're transparent!" she said. "No I'm not!" he said. "Yes you are! I fell right through you!" she said standing up. "It's not my fault you can't push right." He said pointing at her. "You're giving me a headache." She moaned. "You give me one too." Jeffery said. "No your hand is in my forehead!" she snapped as he smirked and pulled away. "Hmm my secret weapon." He smiled. "No you dork…you're dead so you're a ghost! So you can go through people!" Alexandra said. "I'm not dead!" he said. "Whatever can you please leave?" Alexandra asked nicely. "No." he said simply. "Ok that's it! I broke out the please! I'm gonna get a professional to get you outta here!" Alexandra grabbed the phone book and called some numbers. "Ha! You'll be outta here by tomorrow night!" Alexandra said gleefully. "If _you_ think so that is _all_ that matters." Jeffery said happily. "Whatever ghost! You'll be outta my hair tomorrow!"

Alexandra woke up and got dressed and placed a bowl of cereal on the table. "No table mat!" Jeffery shrieked. "Chill Jeff…you won't be here to see me do this after tonight." Alexandra smiled. "Ok one…it's _Jeffery. _**Not** Jeff. Two…I'm not going anywhere this is my apartment!" he said. "Sure." Alexandra said as she placed her dish in the sink.

Soon the Ghost Catchers were here! "Bye Jeffery!" Alex said gleefully as she let them in. Alexandra sat on the couch as she saw these two middle aged men surrounding her coffee table. "They can't see me!" Jeffery laughed. He started waving his hand in front of the older of the two's face. He giggled when the younger squealed with delight. "We got him!" he exclaimed. "Funny I'm standing right here." Jeffery said scrunching up his nose. Alexandra thought it looked cute but she would never tell that _leech_ he ever looked cute to her. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yep. I'm gonna flush him down." The older man said. "He would have to be _able_ to catch me first." Jeffery said. Alexandra threw herself down and scowled. "Oh I got it!" she phoned some Chinese spiritualists. They came in with their candles and chants and Alex smiled. Until she saw Jeffery copying them, "They actually can't see me!" he laughed. "Load of crap." Alexandra mumbled and scowled when the fire alarm went off and those Chinese spiritualists ran off. "Why are you still here!" Alexandra exclaimed. "Ok, I'm going to say this in a language you will understand." Jeffery started. "This. Isn't. Your. Apartment. This. Is. My. Apartment. I. Am. Not. Leaving. You. Are." He said. "I'm not stupid! And no you are leaving!" she said. She snapped her fingers and laughed. "John." She smiled. "It's Jeffery." Jeffery said confused. "Yeah I know! I'm not talking about you."

"Hello?" a man asked as Alexandra wrapped the phone cord around her index finger. "Hey John right?" she asked. "Yeah who's asking?" he asked as Alexandra put him on loud speaker and placed the phone down. "Hey it's Alexandra…I came into your shop the other day…about a spirit problem?" she asked. "Oh the cute little brunette?" he asked. Alexandra stuck her tongue out at Jeffery who rolled his eyes and made out he was gonna throw up. "Well if you say so…if I give you my address can you come and see if you can get it too leave since you have a gift?" Alexandra asked. She was pleased when he said yes. "Finally someone who can help me!" she exclaimed. "We'll see." Jeffery said.

"Ok so umm can I sit down?" John asked taking his large coat. "Sure! Do whatever you need to do." Alexandra said smiling at the tall brown haired man. "He can't see me either!" Jeffery said.

"Umm ok I feel a spirit." John said closing his eyes. "Oh really tell me more!" Jeffery said sarcastically. "He's hostile. He's not leaving." John said again. "Wow he's good." Jeffery said. "How did you know it was a guy?" Alexandra asked ignoring the blonde man looking impressed beside her. "Karma and Aura." John said simply as if it was simple to understand. "Ok." Alexandra said. "He's definitely not leaving." John said. "He's good." Jeffery said sticking his tongue out at the young brunette standing a short distance away from him. "I think you should leave." John said looking at Alexandra. "I like him!" Jeffery said. "What? Why should I leave?" Alexandra said. "You're both stubborn…but I think he's is more stubborn." John said. "Oh. Is there nothing I can do?" Alexandra asked. "Umm do you have a soda or something? I'm parched." John said. "She has wine or vodka, anything alcoholic but not sure about soda." Jeffery said rambling on, knowing he was getting on Alexandra's nerves. "Sure come on." She said ignoring his stupid little comments. John swigged at his diet soda Alexandra gave him. "So is there any way I could get him to leave? I mean I am not leaving!" Alexandra said. "You have to let the spirit go." John said. "I've tried! He won't budge! He's stubborn!" Alexandra exclaimed. Jeffery smirked and leaned on the breakfast bar. "No…I'm not talking about your spirit man." John said as Jeffery was quite offended and raised his eyebrow at John. John stepped forward and placed his hand on Alexandra's chest just above her heart. "I'm talking about the spirit you hold in your heart." Alexandra pulled away from John's touch. "Wait! You got dumped?" Jeffery exclaimed finding this amusing. "I rather not talk about this." Alexandra said. "Wait you got dumped? That's why you're so grumpy? And why you drink so much? Ha!" Jeffery said. "Listen! Shut the hell up! Don't talk about something you know nothing about!" Alexandra said walking away. "Spirit…listen wise man…learn to respect the dead." John said before walking out of the kitchen, grabbing his coat and walking out. Jeffery bit his lip and walked up to the roof where there was no decoration but a small body weeping. "Alexandra…I'm sorry." Jeffery said taking a seat opposite her. "It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped. I should let him go." Alex said as tears of black make up fell from her eyes. "Wanna talk about it?" Jeffery asked. "He was Allen Jones. AJ Styles as I called him. He was so nice. We were engaged and one night we went out one night. He was complaining of a headache and his shoes were hurting his feet." Alexandra said. "Brain Haemorrhage." Jeffery said. "Yeah. He just sat down to sort them and collapsed…there was nothing I could do. I didn't get to say goodbye or how much I loved him. His mother took his body back to Georgia. I never got to attend the funeral. I was blamed for everything." Alexandra sobbed. "That video is off our last vacation together. We did all sorts of crazy things. I had to give my ring back to his father and it killed me inside giving it away. His mother took everything of his…except that video. It's all I have left of him." Alexandra said. "I understand what you're going through." Jeffery said. Alexandra looked up and Jeffery continued. "My mom died of a brain haemorrhage. She died when I was 9. I don't remember a lot about her. My brother and dad used to tell me what she was like. I felt as if they were rubbing it in my face but they wanted me to feel better." Jeffery said as Alexandra smiled. "Ok look…I know this is weird. I want you to help me." Jeffery said. "What for?" Alexandra said getting up. "I need you to help me find my body."


	4. Trying To Persuade A Stubborn Woman

Chapter Four : Trying To Persuade A Stubborn Woman

Alexandra completely ignored Jeff that night and went straight to bed. She had taken down her walls again…this time to a ghost! All because of John! Alex slept peacefully and got up. She showered and wrapped the towel around herself and wiped some condensation of the mirror. "Please!" Jeffery said appearing out of nowhere. "Jeffery! No!" she said walking away. All through breakfast and even after she was dressed their conversation was a bit like this.

"Please?"

"No."

Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"HELL NO!"

"Pretty please!"

"Bite me."

At this point Jeffery smirked and placed his hand through Alexandra's forehead. "Ow!" Alexandra said walking backwards. "Leave me alone!" she said walking away. Jeffery picked up the phone and smirked. He went to throw it but it wasn't in his hands! "What did you do to my phone!" he shrieked. "I didn't do anything!" Alexandra said as the frantic blonde tried desperately to pick it up. "See I told you that you were dead." Alexandra said walking towards Jeffery who automatically. "I…I'm not." He said as Alexandra smirked evilly at him. "You're transparent!" she said. "No I'm not!" he protested. "So…you're not transparent?" she asked. "No I'm not!" he said strongly. "Ok then…how come you're standing in the middle of that solid oak table?" Jeff looked down and ran forward. "Alexandra! You have to help me find my body!" he said. Alexandra ignored him and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Sure I can meet you about 7." She said again after another pause she smiled. "K bye." She hung up and smiled. She spent the whole day smiling because this would piss Jeffery up to his anger point so he would leave. She giggled to herself and Jeffery tried to annoy Alexandra by walking around the house groaning. Alexandra just got dressed and went out to meet Victoria. She then realized Jeffery was following her. She stepped outside the bar and Jeffery stopped too and shot her a look. "Don't you dare." He said. "Don't worry _mother_…I'll be home soon." Alexandra strolled in as Jeffery protested against her even _stepping_ inside this place. "Alright! Alexandra is in the house!" Victoria proclaimed loudly. "She's hammered." Jeffery said as the blonde smirked at two men. "No she's just an air head." Alexandra said. "This is Timmy and Jimmy." She giggled. Alexandra raised her eyebrow and they shook their heads. "We are Rod and Todd." The taller one said. "He's Rod." One said. "And he's Todd." The other finished. Alexandra smiled, "Idiots." Jeffery said watching them two all over the blonde next to Alexandra. "What can I get ya?" the bartender asked. "A vodka and cola please." Alexandra said. "No! don't you dare drink!" Jeffery warned. "Make it a treble!" Alexandra called. "Don't you dare! I can make the hangover start now!" Jeffery said as Alexandra dodged his hand. "Whoo! Go girl!" Victoria called thinking that Alexandra was actually dancing. "Cancel the order." Jeffery said. "No." Alexandra said. "You leave me **no** choice." Jeffery stepped inside her body and smirked at the bartender. "Sorry can I have a soda instead." The bartender sighed and walked away. Jeffery stepped out and Alexandra looked at the can in front of her. "No I don't want soda! Ignore me! Treble vodka and cola!" she said. the bartender gave her a dirty look and walked off. "You were supposed to get me the drink and then ignore me!" Alexandra said. Jeffery sniggered and soon stopped smiling when a big muscular woman walked straight through him. He scowled at her and stepped in Alexandra again and grabbed Alexandra's large glass of soda and tapped the woman in the shoulder even though Alexandra was pulling back. "What do you want?" she asked. She was about 6'5! Alexandra was 5'4 and like a pencil while this woman was like a boat! Jeff threw the drink in the woman's face. He jumped out of Alexandra's body and Alexandra ran for the door. She sped out of there in stilettos or not. "YOU IDIOT!" Alexandra screamed.

They stopped at a park bench and Alexandra shot Jeffery a look. "That was actually fun." He beamed. "Yeah you can't be seen so you throw a drink over a woman body builder and I take the blame?" Alexandra said puffing slightly. "I just want help in finding my body!" he said. "So you threw a drink over someone and nearly got me killed?" Alexandra asked. "No she walked through me!" Jeffery pouted. "Look ok! I wouldn't know how to find bodies!" Alexandra exclaimed. "So? We could help each other!" Jeffery said. "You had to read your name off a mug!" Alexandra said. "I knew my own name! Look do you wanna help me or not?" he said. "NO!" Alexandra said getting up. Jeffery sat for a minute and heard an old lady say to her husband. "Musta lost someone special…sitting there by herself having an argument with thin air." Jeffery was now even more determined to find his body now and he would have the woman's help.

Alexandra woke up and showered and got dressed. She sat down to watch the hockey on tv. Being Canadian she was really into it. Then Jeff appeared sitting on the coffee table. He was lying across it, Alexandra ignored him until he started singing 'Tomorrow, Tomorrow! I love you tomorrow! The sun will come out tomorrow!" over and over again. Alexandra turned the volume up to the fullest on her tv but goddammit that man could sing loud. "OK I'LL DO IT!" Alexandra said. "Really?" Jeffery said sitting up. "Yes." Alexandra said completely defeated by him. "Yes!" he stopped singing and Alexandra smirked. "Not really your dork." She said lying back. Jeffery then began to smile. He always did this in school to the girls that turned him down. He made his eyes goes wide and water and then for effect make his bottom lip quiver. "Jeff I didn't mean…you're not a dork…please don't cry." Alexandra said. "Why did you have to be so mean?" he asked. "I'm sorry! Oh Jeff…come on I'll help you I promise." Jeff wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "You promise?" he asked. "Yeah I promise." She said. "OK then let's go!" he said jumping up. "You weren't really crying?" she asked. "Nope. Come on now we can ask the people in the apartment building!" he said as Alexandra groaned and got up. "I hate you sometimes." She said to him as he stuck his tongue out to her happily. "I know." He said cheekily as Alexandra flipped him off and climbed the stairs to ask people about him.


	5. The Interviews Begin

Chapter Five: The Interviews Begin

Alexandra climbed the stairs quickly with her black heels clicking as she did so. "Stupid Jeff…stupid stairs." Alexandra said as Jeffery chuckled behind her. They came to the first house and Alexandra knocked. A pretty blonde came to the door and she smiled. "Hi can I help you?" she asked quite confused. "Hi I'm Alexandra Jerôme I just moved in downstairs…I was wondering if you knew the guy who lived there before me…I think he left some family pictures." Alexandra said. "Oh I'm Patricia Stragius…call me Trish Stratus…Americans not being mean find it easier to pronounce…actually everyone does." The blonde laughed. "No I'm originally from Montreal. So I can pronounce it I think." Jeffery coughed. "This is all very sweet and all but can we talk about **me** now?" He said. Alexandra rolled her eyes and smiled. "So sorry but did you know that guy?" Alexandra asked. "Oh umm no I just moved in here about a month ago. As far as I know that apartment was empty." Trish said. "Oh well ok thanks Trish…I will try and keep in touch ok?" Alexandra said. "No you won't." Jeffery said as Alexandra strolled off. She walked along the landing and knocked on the door. A green eyed, brown haired woman came to the door but when she opened it the chain off the door was still on. "Oh no! Sorry! Wait hold on!" the blonde closed the door and then disappeared. "Is she related to you? She's kinda stupid." Both Jeff and Alexandra said in unison to each other. The both smirked as she came out and smiled. "Hi I'm Jillian. This is Eugene!" she smiled. "Oh umm hi…I'm Alexandra I live in the apartment downstairs and umm I was wondering if you knew the person who lived there before me?" Alexandra asked slowly. "Macy the dog walker!" Eugene said. "No it was Bubbles! The person from the circus!" Jillian argued. "I was neither of those!" Jeffery said. Alexandra smiled and left without to the two noticing her. "Hey where did she go?" Jillian asked. "She's a superhero! She can go invisible!" Eugene exclaimed. Both starting jumping up and down in excitement. "Eugene did you lock the door?" Jillian asked. "Yes." He said proudly. "Did you take out the key?" she asked. He put his head down and both started pounding on the door. "WILLIAM HELP US!" Eugene called as Jeffrey shook his head. Alexandra snapped her fingers, "I'm not doing this alone!" she said as Jeff scampered after her.

Alexandra knocked on a door and it opened quickly. "Hiya…I'm Alexandra Jerôme…I live downstairs…" she stopped when she saw a man standing there in Speedo trunks. Alexandra who was previously looking down looked up to his face in shock. He was absolutely **covered** in _baby oil_. "I'm Chris Masters." He said smiling. "Yeah I live downstairs and I was wondering…"

"Sure I'll come down and visit some time…it would be my pleasure." He winked. "Ah you see did you know who lived in my apartment before me? Left some pictures…a guy, quite muscular but not too muscular…6 foot 1…blonde hair…green eyes?" Alexandra asked. "Ah yeah I know who you were talking about! He was a loner…was working all the time…dunno why he had an apartment. Yeah didn't know his name or anything bout 3 months ago that apartment went up on the market." Alexandra nodded. "Ok well I better go…thanks." She walked off and Jeff flipped off Chris who was looking at Alexandra's ass. "I was not a loner or a recluse! I don't remember working all the time!" Jeff ranted. "You didn't even remember your name how would you remember that?" Alexandra asked. "I mean he's wearing Speedo trunks? I doubt he has a hot tub or swimming pool in his apartment…you don't cover yourself in baby oil unless you love yourself…I mean is he working out or what?" Alexandra tried to open her door but it was locked. "Dammit! I left the key on the microwave! We're locked out!" Alexandra said as she kept on trying to open the door. "Spare is under the fire extinguisher." Jeffery said ignoring her slightly and he kept on his bitching. Alexandra smiled when she found the spare key. She let them in and Jeff sighed. "Can we go on a walk or something?" he asked. "Sure I need to clear my head anyway." Alexandra said getting up and stretching. They were walking along the main street when Jeffery stopped. Alexandra turned around at the sudden silence with her. She saw him looking in the window like a 5 year old looking at the largest chocolate bar in the world. "Hey what's up champ?" she asked walking forward.

A/N sorry this took so long! I'm working on the next chapter. Please Review! xEmmax


	6. DR Alexandra Jerôme and DR Jeffery Hardy

Chapter Six: DR Alexandra Jerôme and DR Jeffery Hardy to the Rescue?

Jeffery looked at her with sad eyes. This was one of the times where she wanted to run up and give him a hug. "Oh…nothing…it's just that I always wanted to eat here." Alex smiled sadly. "Come on let's go inside." They walked in and looked around. The restaurants interior was very good quality mahogany. There was thick cream wallpaper on the walls with gold script writing with the name of restaurant on it. 'Tri Star' it was a magnificent place. Alexandra looked around in awe. "How can you remember where you wanna eat but can't remember you're name?" Alexandra laughed. "Always remember food." Jeffery laughed. "Oh well this is where I wanted to eat." Jeffery said sadly. "Hey come on…you can still eat here when we find you body and you are definitely paying." Alexandra laughed. Jeffery let his shining smile show. Then there was a crash and a waiter crashed to the ground. "Oh My God!" Alexandra rushed over and knelt by the man. "Get an ambulance!" she called. She took her jacket off and placed it under the man's head gently. "What's his name?" Jeffery asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Alexandra asked. "Not you! Ask his boss!" Jeffery said. "Sorry." Alexandra whispered. "What's his name?" Alexandra asked. "Shaun." A waitress said. "Talk to him and try to keep him conscious." Alexandra nodded. "Shaun my name is Alexandra…stay awake for me ok." She said. She was shaking quite badly. "Look calm down…it's him that should be worried having you holding him like that." Jeffery said as Alexandra smiled. "The ambulance is stuck in traffic! Is there a DR here?" a young waitress called. "You are!" Jeffery said. "I am?" Alexandra asked. "She is!" a middle aged man said. "Thanks a lot!" Alexandra whispered to Jeffery. "Ask for a knife and some spirit." Jeffery said. "What?" Alex asked with wide eyes. "Do it!" Jeffery said. "Can I get a knife and some strong spirit please?" Alexandra asked. A young barman went to work and came out with some vodka and a large knife. "Thanks." Alexandra smiled. "What now Dr Zeus?" Alexandra asked. "Umm ok pour some of that vodka on the abdomen area to the side." Jeffery said. Alexandra smiled and nodded. She poured some on it and took a large swig from the bottle. "You're not supposed to do that!" Jeffery shrieked. "I'm nervous!" Alexandra whimpered. "You only poured some alcohol on him! What could you possibly be nervous about?" Jeffery asked. "That I have to use a knife!" Alexandra hissed again. "So ma'am what's wrong with him?" the manager asked. "Umm what's wrong with him?" Alexandra asked. "Ok I think it's a tension pneumothorax." Jeffery said. "I think it's a tension nemothax." Alexandra said. "No! Pneumothorax." Jeffery said patiently. Alexandra smiled, "Sorry it's a tension Pneumothaxer?" Alexandra asked unsurely. "Pneumo_thorax_. Come on say it!" Jeffery urged. Alexandra sighed. "Umm Pneuma… pneumathurman!" Alexandra said possitive that it was the correct pronunciation. "Never mind!" Jeffery said. "Umm never mind!" Alexandra said quickly as the spectators nodded. "Ok make a small incision." Jeffery said. "What!" Alexandra asked. "Take the time and make a little cut to let the air out!" Jeffery said. "Here?" Alexandra asked. "Yes! Come on you can do it." Jeffery said. Alexandra made it and smiled. "Ok now give him mouth to mouth." Jeffery said. Alexandra sighed and as she did so the man stirred. "The ambulance is here!" a woman exclaimed. The injured man opened his eyes and smiled. "Well done ma'am." A man said shaking her hand. "Thank you." She said shakily. Alexandra and Jeffery slipped out. "Oh man that was amazing! Just on the spot there! Saving a life!" Alexandra said. "Yeah it's a great feeling." Jeffery smiled. He stopped and grinned. "What?" Alexandra asked stopping as well. "I think I was a DR! I mean how could I know how to do that!" he smiled. "Oh wow! Come on we'll go to the General Hospital!"

"I can't believe the chance that you might be a Doctor!" Alexandra said. "I know! When we were doing that…it felt right you know?" Jeffery said. "Cool I think we might have our lead." Alexandra strolled into the main corridor and walked upto the receptionist. "Hi I was wondering if you could tell me about Dr Jeffery?" Alexandra said. "What Dr Jeffery?" the receptionist asked. "It's all coming back! My name is Hardy!" Jeff squealed. "Umm Hardy?" the Canadian asked. A grave look came over the woman's face. "Go up to the forth floor and talk to DR Randall Orton." Alexandra nodded and took the elevator up. "Hmm I wonder what her problem was?" Alexandra asked. "Maybe I am dead." Jeffery said sadly. "No look I'm sorry I said that…maybe you're just really, _really_…light." Alexandra said. Jeffery smiled as they walked out of the elevator. A tall muscular DR came up to them and smiled. He was young with brown hair and blue eyes. "I expect you were the woman asking for Jeffery?" he said holding his hand out. "Yes. I'm Alexandra Jerôme." She said politely shaking his hand. "I'm DR Randall Orton." He said. "Call me Randy." He smiled. "Alex." He looked at her. "Umm I heard you asked about Jeffery?" Alexandra nodded. "Can I ask what relative you are to him because this is confidential." Randy said. "You're my girlfriend." Jeffery said. "I'm his fianceé." Alexandra thought quickly. "What! Are you insane?" Jeffery asked. She saw Randy looking at her ring finger. "I feel so bad! I've been working away for about 5 months! I left my ring in his apartment." She sighed dramatically. She took drama in school not that she needed help to be a drama queen. "Umm did you keep in contact at all with the Hardy family?" Randy asked. "No…I didn't. I spoke to Jeffery for the 1st month but then…I got transferred to another part of the city on a boat…there were no phones." Alexandra said dramatically. "Ah now I see why you came looking…well I think I better show you instead off telling you. I'll explain inside." He walked off in front. "Well at least you can't be dead because the mortuary is usually downstairs." Alexandra said. "Yeah but you see how sad he was? He kept asking if you were in touch with my family…that's not good!" Jeffery said.

They followed his heart starting beating louder and louder. Alexandra stepped in and gasped. She didn't need to act now. All sorts of machines and drips were hanging from him. He had a couple of healing wounds as well. "Oh My God." She said not caring about DR Orton watching her. "Don't worry ma'am…he was a lot worse when he came in." Alexandra nodded. "Can I have some time alone please with him?" Randy nodded, "I'll be back in 5 minutes." She smiled as he closed the door. "I'm in a coma." Jeffery said in shock. "Jeff I'm so sorry." Alexandra said wiping a single stray tear away. Luckily Jeffery didn't notice. "Maybe if I lie on my body we'll somehow get attached." He said mumbling as he lay on the bed on his body. Alexandra smiled, "Raise your right hand." His hand raised but his body's didn't. Jeff frowned, "How can I get my body back if it won't co-operate?" he said angrily. Jeff face the window I wanna try something." He looked out the window as Alexandra strolled over to the pale body lying in the bed. Her black strappy heels clicking on the tiled floor as she did. She grasped his hand and kissed it. She saw Jeff looking at his tingling left hand. "You felt that?" Alexandra asked. "Yeah." She smiled. "Ms Jerôme? Are you ready to leave?" Randy asked. "Umm can I have one more minute please?" he nodded and stepped out. "Jeffery I'm glad you found your body…are you coming or are you staying?" she asked. "I better stay here thanks. If I ever wanna chat I know where you are." They both laughed. "Umm Alexandra thanks for everything…you'll make some guy really happy one day and AJ would be proud of you." She smiled. "Thank you Jeffery. When you get out of your coma. You'll make a woman proud. I better go. I might come back and visit. Goodbye Jeffery." She smiled and stepped out as Jeff sat down for a moment.


	7. Strong Reality

Chapter Seven: Strong Reality

Jeffery looked at his tingling hand left hand. He smiled at the thought of her kissing him. "Snap out of it Jeffery! You are in a coma! Invisible to everyone except her! So just give up!" he scolded to himself. He decided to go for a stroll. He walked out the door and along the long corridor. He remembered the fourth floor…he knew it as well as he knew himself. He chuckled to himself and kept walking. A small nurse was charging down the corridor and forgetting he was invisible and transparent moved to the side and went through the brick wall. He looked up and saw Randall and young Stacy Keibler. "So that's where he was everytime I went looking for him." Jeffery said as he saw the two young DR's making out. He walked through the wall again and kept walking until he saw two young boys running down the hallway towards him. "Liam! Kieran!" Jeffery called running after his little nephews. They came in the room and were climbing on him. "Wait how come I can feel Alexandra but I can't feel you?" he asked even though they couldn't hear or see him.

Mathew Hardy came in and scolded his children into sitting politely in the chairs. "Oh Jeffery…please wake up…we need you back. You were born, brought up and worked in this hospital…please don't die in here to." Mathew said. "Real nice Matt!" Jeff spat. The door flew open and Adam Copeland came strolling in. "Matt I don't want him to be my DR! He's an asshole! Matt!" Jeffery begged. "Can I speak to you alone outside please?" Adam asked. Matt agreed and followed him out. "I'm sorry…Mr?" Adam asked. "Stop this fucking bullshit Adam!" Mathew hissed in his whisper. "I'm sorry?" Adam asked cockily. "You slept with my fiancée…you were my best friend! You know what my surname is and who I am." Mathew spat. "What _is _your surname?" Adam repeated. Jeffery wanted to slap him silly. "_Hardy_. I'm Jeffery's brother." Matt said indignantly. "Ah well what do you think off artificially prolonging life?" Adam asked. "Umm I'm for it I guess." Mathew said. "Ah well your brother wasn't. like most in our profession he was _dead_ against it." Adam said. Jeffery winced at the word 'dead' he shook it off. "Matt I'm totally for it now! That was before!" Jeffery begged. "Most people aren't happy with it. The brain activity decreases each day." Adam continued. "I'm happy with that!" Jeffery exclaimed. "I need to think about this." Matt said. "Thank you Matt!" Jeff exclaimed. "Of course. Today is Wednesday…we'll need to know before Friday if that's possible." Adam stated. "I said I would think about it!" Mathew snapped as he let his children out of Jeffery's room and led them down the hall. "I know what to do with you!" Jeffery smirked.

He placed his hand through Adam's temple. Not like an open palm like he did to Alexandra but in a clenched fist. Adam gasped and dropped his clipboards. "Adam are you ok?" Vincent asked. "Yes sir…I have a migraine I'll go get some aspirin." Adam said scampering off. Jeffery smirked and chased after the blonde. He saw the office door and could have been physically sick. 'DR Adam Copeland – Head Of Operations' Jeffery slipped in and saw Adam kicking his feet up on the desk in a large black leather chair. He was talking on the phone. "Is it worth it? Are you happy?" Jeffery asked him as he continued talking on the phone. "Yeah man…I know being a DR is so much hard work. What was the hockey game like?" Adam chucked. "YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE THERE IS PEOPLE IN THIS HOSPITAL AN INCH FROM DEATH AND YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT HOCKEY!" Jeffery screamed at the top of his lungs. The windows burst open and the door slammed shut. "I'll call you back." Adam said as he saw everything blown around the room. "What the hell was that?" he asked. Jeffery smiled and stalked off.

What was he gonna do? Jeffery didn't have much time. He could get taken off life support on Friday! He needed to talk to his brother. Wait! He couldn't! he was invisible! Somewhere between heaven and earth. "Alexandra!" he exclaimed as he raced out of the hospital.


	8. Desperation To Save A Friend

Chapter Eight:  Desperation To Save A Friend

Alexandra got in the door of the apartment and shuddered. It seemed so empty without Jeff in there always telling her what to do. She went straight to the cupboard and sighed as she took out her vodka. 'What would Jeff say?' her little voice in her head said. She sighed and poured all the alcohol she could find down the sink and stuffed the bottles into the garbage. She grabbed some water and gulped it down. Why would she even miss him? This was what she wanted wasn't it? To have the apartment to herself. Not only now had she lost AJ but she lost Jeff as well. She sighed and decided to make some dinner but instead of her usual junk food she actually prepared some pasta. She grabbed a table mat and coaster and placed them on the table. She wanted to make Jeff proud if he ever came back and if she was even there when he did. She started eating when the door rang. She ran up and dashed to the door. "I missed you! Jeff." She stopped. "Chris?" Alexandra asked. "Ah you missed me I knew once you saw me you would never ever forget me." He chuckled as he strolled in. "Oh pasta! You are so great. You made me pasta!" he said sitting down and she watched in amazement as he ate her dinner. "Umm Chris what are you doing here?" she didn't mean to sound rude but…she didn't even know this guy! "When we met you wanted me to come and visit so I did and you musta knew I was coming because I have pasta." He lifted the plate up and grinned stupidly. Alexandra groaned and sat down at the other end of the dining table. She placed her head on the table and groaned again. "Yep I'm gonna go…" Chris started. Alexandra lifted her head and smiled, "Really?" she asked as she showed off her sparkling white teeth. She put on a fake pout so she didn't seem that she wanted this loser to be gone…forever! "Yeah babe…I'll be right back." He smiled cockily. "You will?" Alexandra's face fell all the way to the bottom floor. "Yeah babes…I'm going to the bathroom." He moved to the bathroom direction and Alexandra started banging her head against the table.

"You are gonna be even more stupid than you are, If that's possible…if you keep doing that!" Jeffery smiled. "Jeff!" she got up and smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with your body?" she asked. She wanted to grab him and give him the biggest hug. "Alexandra baby…I just saw your bed and had to lie in it…but clothes are so…restricting that I had to take them off…come and join me." Chris called. Alexandra literally turned green, "Am I interrupting?" Jeff asked looking saddened. "No! he just came and I can't get rid off him…Jeff you have to believe me." Alexandra begged. "It's none of my business who you spend time with…" Jeff walked towards the bedroom area and stuck his head through the door. "He has a tattoo on his ass with a sailor and an anchor saying, 'All Aboard' personally I would not show anyone that." Jeffery said sticking his nose up. Alexandra giggled and chewed on her thumb nail. "How can I get rid off him?" Alexandra demanded. Jeff looked at a cushion on the couch and pointed to it. "Pretend you are pregnant!" he said. Alexandra rushed over and grabbed the cushion, "Now be like him a flirt." Jeff said like a strict teacher. "Chris baby…I need to show you something handsome." Alexandra nearly gagged and he peaked his head out obviously due to lack of clothing. "Whoa what happened?" Chris asked. "I'm pregnant! I couldn't show you before because I wanted you! I know you don't want kids so I'll close my eyes and you can slip out so It won't break my heart." She said dramatically. Chris went back in and Jeff sniggered, Chris walked past Alexandra and gave her a Hollywood style kiss before leaving. Alexandra shot Jeff a look as she brushed her teeth. "Ok Dr I owe you one…so why did you come back?" she asked. "I just hoped you would tell me you would do a favor…I need you to take me to my brother's house and talk to him…they are taking me off life support on Friday!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'll get my keys." Alexandra said. They hopped in her car and she started up the engine. "I'm gonna need directions." She said and she put her foot to the pedal. "That won't be a problem!" Jeffery smiled.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had school exams and lost both my paternal grandparents recently to cancer…but no fear…I am back now and I will try and update every now and then,

xEmmax


	9. Who Is This Crazy Woman?

Chapter Nine: Who Is This Crazy Woman?

"Ok tell me about your brother." Alexandra said. "Something that no one else would know about him, except his brother." She continued. "He used to want to be a Doctor and was jealous when I became one." Jeff tried. Alexandra scrunched up her nose. "Oh I know…when Amy cheated on him with Adam…instead of speaking to Ashley he went to see his old friend Torrie and they kinda did the deed." Jeff said, closing his eyes at the horrible pictures in his mind. "Ok…anything else?" Alexandra asked, "Torrie used to call him 'Mattie' everyone did in college." Jeffery said smiling. "Ok that'll do." Alexandra said as she sorted her jacket and she got out of the car and looked at his house. "Man…how come you have a small apartment and he is living in a Victorian house?" she asked as Jeff shrugged. "I could afford one but like your lover boy said…I was never home." Jeff shrugged. "Ok he is not my lover boy and I'm gonna stop talking to you since I might look crazy in front off your family." She hissed. "What do you mean by 'might look crazy'? hello." Jeff laughed. "Shut up." She snapped as she walked up to the door with her black heels clicking on the concrete slabs.

She knocked politely and rang the doorbell once. A tall man with brown hair and eyes came to the door. That was definitely Jeffery's brother. She heard Jeff gasp and that was enough evidence for her that it was in fact Mathew. She smiled and Mathew raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Mathew asked. "Yeah sorry sir…I'm Alexandra Jerôme. I was friends with your brother Jeffery. I'm so sorry to hear he was in hospital…can I come in?" she asked showing of that killer smile that no man could resist. "Of course come in…I should probably fill you in." he said as Jeffery slid in at the side of Alexandra. She sat down silently as two little boys ran around the house. "Liam! Kieran!" Jeffery cooed, he was whispering and Alexandra could tell he was heartbroken he couldn't just play with them. Mathew handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled as she watched the two little boys and saw Jeff's green eyes constantly on them. "Well ma'am…" Mathew started. She raised her hand in protest, "Please call me Alexandra." She smiled. "Well Alexandra, Jeffery as you know was a great person and well he was coming home from work…" Matt stopped and took a sharp in take of breath. "Please don't strain yourself…you don't have to go into detail." Alexandra said. Matt retold her about the last conversation with Jeffery over the phone and how he was hit, head on in the crash…the crash that was claiming his life as they spoke. Alexandra wiped a tear away, "Well what are you going to do? I take it he's in a coma?" Alexandra asked. Jeff sighed, he saw Liam the youngest of his two nephews looking at him. "Hey sport." Jeffery whispered. Liam stood their smiling and sat down beside Jeffery. "Sport? Liam can you see me?" he was met with silence. Jeff looked at Matt who sighed, "Well Alexandra…I haven't spoken to my wife about this yet but the Dr asked me about Prolonging Life…Jeff was against it so now it's up to me if I want to take out the life support." Matt said. "Oh yes…Jeffery had mentioned to me before about that subject…he said he had come around to the idea of it." Alexandra said as Mathew's phone rang. "One moment." Mathew left the room and Liam followed. "I think Liam can see me!" Jeffery said. "Look Jeff I don't think I'm getting anywhere with Mathew." Alexandra said. Jeff sighed, Mathew came back in the room and Alexandra smiled. "Well it's official…they are taking off the life support on Friday." Mathew said.

"NO!" Alexandra and Jeffery screamed. "Please Mathew you have to reconsider!" Alexandra said. "I'm sorry ma'am but Jeff didn't believe in it…it's been so long already…I think it's time." Mathew shrugged. "No Mathew listen to me." Alexandra started. "I know Jeff supposedly told you that he had changed his mind but I can not take the word from a stranger…I have never met you ma'am." Mathew said. Alexandra felt like crying, "Please Mathew you don't understand…Jeff is beside me! He's stuck between the spirit world and ours…I swear to you." Alexandra said. "Ma'am please get out." Mathew said calmly. "If Jeffery isn't beside me how would I know that when Amy cheated on you with Adam that you didn't go to Ashley…you slept with Torrie instead…how would I know that if your brother had not told me Mattie." She said. He backed up slightly, both Alexandra and Jeffery thought they had gotten through to Mathew instead he picked up the phone. "I'm sorry ma'am." He went to dial 911 when Alexandra walked out. Liam came through with his soccer ball, Jeffery when he had time would play with his two nephews and Mathew. Both Hardy brothers would pick one young boy to be on their team. "Daddy…is Uncle Jeffery not staying to play in the tournament?" Liam said. Mathew was in shock, he looked out and saw the young brunette walking to her car.


	10. Smart Woman Smart Decision?

Chapter Ten: Smart Woman. Smart Decision?

Jeffery sighed as he stood on his brother's block. It was on a hill that looked over North Carolina. It was a gorgeous sight. He was afraid this would be the last time he saw it close up. He wiped one tear away that slipped down his cheek. His own brother had given up on him. "Jeff…" Alexandra said standing beside him. "Alex…you don't have to say anything…or do anything. You wanted me out of your life and now I will be…tomorrow afternoon…I'm sure if you leave some money or call Matt and disguise yourself you could have the apartment." He said lowering his head and taking a deep breath. "Jeff…look I want to do something…I don't want you to go…I kinda got used to you being annoying and quirky…I love having you around…I mean I've already lost my fiancé once I don't wanna lose my best friend too." Alexandra cried. "I'm a curse." She whispered. "No you're not…you helped me when I was need even though you didn't need me…you stopped drinking as much…you even started cooking again…Alexandra you are making yourself worth even more than you are and that's one hell of a price believe me." Jeffery said smiling. "I wish I could have lived life more…I wish I could have just seen things one more time…I mean…you heard Masters…I was some sort of recluse workaholic with now life…not the no life part is true." Jeff sighed. "How bout I take you for a ride?" Alexandra asked. Jeff nodded and got in the car as Alexandra looked over the scenery again and got in her car.

She took Jeff around all the sites he wanted…all the bars, restaurants, shops and parks. Alexandra drove out of the city a little bit and came to a large house. "This reminded you off your apartment…the roof garden you always wanted. Just for decoration." Alexandra shrugged as they walked through the large house's garden. "You did this yourself?" Jeff asked. "With the help with Victoria…you see we were volunteers while we were out of college. She's a psychiatrist now and I am…well was an interior designer…I kinda gave up on it." Alexandra shrugged. "Wow you two are both crazy party girls but man can you put plants in the right place." Jeff smiled. "I have an idea!" Alexandra said sprinting from the garden with Jeffery running behind her. "Where are we going?" he yelled.

Alexandra pulled out of the estate with a confused Jeffery in her passenger seat. Alexandra dialed a number and put the cell on loud speaker. "Hello?" a soft voice asked.

"Victoria! I need your help…tomorrow be at the General Hospital at about 12…I need a huge favor from you." Alexandra said.

"Like what?" Victoria asked. She sounded confused yet intrigued.

"It doesn't matter yet but I will buy you all the vodka you can dream off If you help." Soon the two women were conferring in what they were planning after Alexandra's secret.

When Alexandra got into the apartment she went straight to the bedroom and pulled a map out of the drawer and rushed to the living room. "What are you doing?" Jeffery asked as she grabbed a marker pen. "Listen I need you to help me…how would I…oh I dunno get a body from ICU…to the front door or at least to the elevators without anyone knowing?" Alexandra asked. "You are stealing my body?" Jeffery asked. "Look! I am not letting your brother make the same mistake I did with AJ…I will not have him let you go…and I would miss you if you left." Alexandra smiled. "Oh man ok…brace yourself with your pen Alexandra…cause this Dr knows how to get all the stuff you will need." Alexandra smiled and got ready to write. 'I hope Victoria agrees to this!' Alexandra thought.

The next day Alexandra made herself look presentable quickly and rushed out the door to pick up Victoria. "Jeffery get in the back…she will come in the front without a doubt and oh…umm she doesn't know what we are doing yet…I'm telling her at the hospital so she might freak out…cause I only told her about you when I first moved in…so if I talk to you she will freak out so I'm gonna explain what's happening with you at the hospital." Alexandra said as Jeffery smiled.

The blonde sat in the car and smiled, "So why are we going to the hospital?" she asked. "I'll tell you when we are there." Alexandra said as they pulled into the hospital. "You know…I don't like this idea of playing secrets." Torrie said. Alexandra found the supply closet, she smiled and pulled Victoria in. "Oh man what are you doing?" Victoria asked as Alexandra pulled a white coat on. "Put it on!" Alexandra said as she the white coat to her friend. "Alex…Doctors do not wear stilettos like we are!" Victoria snapped. "Look ok remember I told you about how I was seeing this guy and hearing his voice?" Alexandra asked. "Yeah so?" Victoria asked as she buttoned up her coat. "Well truth is…he's real…and I am not drunk…he's in between the real world with us and the spirit world which means death…and his brother has said he wants the…" suddenly the door opened and a disheveled man came in. "John?" Alexandra asked. "I saw the paper…they are taking the life support off…I'm here to help." John puffed. "Who are you?" Victoria asked, "He's the spiritualist guy! Wait how did you know I was here?" Alexandra asked. "Umm…well I went by your house to get you to take you to the hospital…but then when you weren't there I figured you were here so…here I am." He smiled. "Ok like I said, my plan is to transfer the body onto this table thing they use and pretend we are going to theatre but instead we are putting it in my car." Alexandra said. "You really care about this guy…wait! How do I know he's real?" Victoria asked, she stood in front of Alexandra. "Tell him to tell you how many fingers I am holding up." Victoria said. "He can hear you but you can't hear or see him…but I think he gets it." Victoria went through a series of fingers.

"One. Two. Four. Five…she's swearing at me!" Jeffery said. "You are swearing at him?" Alexandra scolded. "Ok you made your point. Ok spirit guy we need you to go out to her car and wait cause there is no coats left and well…I think someone is in love." Victoria said shooting Alexandra a smile. "I feel a red aura someone's embarrassed so I think the feelings are returned." John smiled as he went out.

"Ok creepy…let's go steal a body!" Victoria smiled. "Wait most people wouldn't agree to this…why are you?" Alexandra asked. "I want to see you happy. You are obviously in love." Victoria said.

"You didn't even believe me that he existed!" Alexandra snapped. "Ok so I might need your help later on to move a body ok?" Victoria smiled. "Ok lets go!" Alexandra said as her and Victoria snuck out to get Jeff's body.


	11. Hospital Crazy Run!

Chapter Eleven: Hospital Crazy Run!

The two young women quickly slipped past staff with Jeff barking orders at Alexandra. They made it to his room and Alexandra went straight to his bed. "Wow he's a cutie." Victoria said from the doorway. She made her way forward and gasped, "What?" Alexandra asked. "You didn't tell me that the guy was Jeffery Hardy! Oh my god! Mattie's little brother!" Victoria said wiping tears away. "Torrie?" Jeffery and Alexandra asked together. "No one has called me that since high school really…well apart from Mattie." She smiled. "Wait when his fiancée cheated on him with his best friend…you slept with him?" Alexandra asked. "How the hell did you know that!" Victoria asked, "Dude…Jeff told me!" Alexandra said. "So you are the infamous Torrie." Alexandra smiled. "Shut up…this was your blind date for that night remember…me and…what was his name? Kurt? Was it Kurt? Anyways me and him were meeting up with Matt and his wife Ashley…he wanted a date for his brother and I wanted a date for you." Torrie smiled. "Oh my god! I didn't show up because I was feeling sorry for myself and drinking all the wine I could find. I can't believe I didn't turn up!" Alexandra gasped. "I wouldn't worry I mean…he didn't either he was working late and got hit head on." Torrie said. "Oh man." Alexandra said as they both worked fast to swap the body with all the appliances attached to Jeff onto the other trolley. "So who did Matt's fiancée cheat on him with?" Alexandra asked. "Well…remember Adam…he went to school with you…he's from Toronto…blonde hair, green eyes…lots of teeth?" Torrie asked. "Asshole I hated him." Alexandra groaned. "He's the one taking the support off me…he would love to watch me take my last breath…he already got my job." Jeff said. "Bastard!" Alexandra said as they opened the door. Adam and another Dr Reso stood at the door. "Shit!" Alexandra said. "What are you two doing?" Jason Reso asked. Torrie punched him and pulled him in the room. Alexandra slapped Adam and pulled him into the room. Torrie went into her jeans pocket and took out some sticky tape. "What are you doing now?" Alexandra shrieked. Torrie wrapped the tape around the two blonde males' mouths. They placed the men on the chairs and tied their hands with the tape as well. "Why do you carry tape with you?" Alexandra asked. "Like I said…I might need your help later on with moving off a body and in case something like that happens…I will need tape!" Torrie said as both women pushed the body out on the trolley. They made it half way up the hall. "Do you think that tape will hold?" Alexandra asked. "Umm…" Torrie said. "STOP THOSE TWO WOMEN!" Adam screamed. "Well buddy…take that as a no…RUN!" Torrie screamed. "Why did we wear heels today?" Alexandra asked as Jason tackled Torrie to the ground. Adam tripped over them and grasped the bottom of the white coat Alexandra was wearing. Alexandra fell and the life support came out. "Alexandra!" Torrie screamed. "JEFFERY! JEFF NO!" Alexandra said getting up. "Alexandra it's too late…I love you." Jeff said as he started fading away. "No Jeff! I love you too!" Alexandra gripped his lifeless face on the trolley and kissed him. Mathew and Ashley came in just as Adam pushed Alexandra to the ground. "Jeff." Alexandra whispered. Torrie, Ashley and Alexandra both had tears running down their face.

Then Jeff's long blonde lashes fluttered and his green eyes were visible to the world. He took a deep breath and Alexandra ran forward. "Jeff you're ok!" She said holding his hand. His brow furrowed as he gently pulled his hand away. "Jeffery you remember Alexandra?" Mathew asked. "No. Should I remember you?" he asked looking at her. She placed her hands by her sides, "No…I'm…just glad you're ok." Alexandra cried slightly. Mathew smiled sadly as the young brunette walked away. "Torrie?" Matt asked. "Mattie." She smiled as she grabbed Jeff's hand. "Welcome back." She smiled. She ran to catch up with Alexandra.

When Alexandra got outside the hospital she broke down and cried. She sunk to the floor just as John came around the corner. "Is he gone?" he asked. "No…he's safe…he woke up…and I lost him anyway." She cried as John hugged her. "That's strange…I'm so sorry." He said as Torrie came out and they went to Alexandra's apartment. "I better pack. Torrie can I stay with you?" she asked. "Sure come on chick." Torrie wrapped an arm around Alexandra and John drove both women to Jeff's apartment as Alexandra emptied out all her stuff. She smiled when she saw the picture off Jeff and Matt when Jeff passed his exams. He dyed his hair blue and was drinking, back when he was relaxed. She smiled and took the picture out off the frame and took out a black marker, she wrote a quick message on the back.

'Dear Jeff…no matter what I will always remember you even if you don't remember me. I love you xxx Alexandra' she wiped a tear away and placed the reframed picture back and grabbed her last bag.


	12. Home Sweet Home?

Chapter Twelve: Home Sweet Home?

Jeffery returned home completely in shock that he had lost so much time and how he had been ordered by Vincent McMahon…he was more than angry that the bastard Adam got his job. When he entered his apartment he smelt beautiful perfume. Maybe Ashley had been here? Matt had just left and Jeff was settling in when the doorbell rang. He got up and saw a muscular man standing there. "Uh hi?" Jeff asked. "Hi is Alexandra there?" he asked. "Tell her it's Chris." he said smugly. "I'm sorry…I don't know an Alexandra…I think you have the wrong apartment." Jeff said. "Oh you're back now…when you were away she was living here…hmm I wish she would come back." he growled as he went back upstairs. Jeff growled and saw a picture off him with blue hair and drinking with Matt. He was more relaxed, young and naïve then. He saw some sort of mark on the back off the picture. He took it out of the frame. Dear Jeff…no matter what I will always remember you even if you don't remember me. I love you xxx Alexandra'

He didn't remember any sort of person called Alexandra. He called his brother and as soon Matt picked up Jeff leapt in. "How could you rent out my apartment? I mean come on! Matt I could have died! I mean this hurts you know?" Jeff slid into his seat. "I'm sorry Jeff we were advised to just in case you didn't pull through it was a lovely woman who rented it out." Matt said. "Yeah called Alexandra." Jeff said reading the note. "Wow what a coincidence one woman also called Alexandra visited me…trying to tell me you didn't want the life support switched off and you were in between life and death and you were with her." Matt laughed. Jeff chuckled and sighed, "I'm glad you listened to her." Jeff smiled again. "Well bro I didn't I chucked her out cause I was about to call the police…Jeff I'm sorry I was told you didn't believe in artificially prolonging life." Matt said. "Oh I wish I met her." Jeff said as he switched on the TV and the video player switched on as well and he saw a beautiful girl with a man, he vaguely remembered. Where did he know him from? "Alexandra!" he called and Jeff thought she was gorgeous but this wasn't his tape. He decided to go out for groceries. He walked past the old magic shop and the young guy who ran it waved at him and Jeffery smiled weakly and waved back. He got his groceries and made his way back to the apartment. He came in and saw the tape he watched earlier was on the coffee table, he heard a noise upstairs on his roof where he wanted deck and a garden. He walked up and was shocked at how beautiful his garden was, a deck and all. Then he saw her, "Excuse me?" he asked and she spun around. "Jeff! I mean hi Jeffery…I'm…" she started. "Alexandra. I know." he said. "You remember me?" she asked. "No if I'm to be honest…people have been talking about you to me, my brother, Chris and I saw your tape." he said. she looked like she was about to cry, "Well I know you wanted a deck and a garden so I got some friends to help me do this while I was moving out and stuff and I had to just finish this, I knocked but Trish told me you were out…so I got the spare key from under the fire extinguisher…and I had to collect the tape as well." she said. "Well thank you for doing my garden and knocking." he said smiling. "Should I remember you?" he asked. She shook her head, "I'm no one important." she shrugged. She touched his arm and a shot of electricity shot through his arm and suddenly he was having flashbacks, and all of them included her except one when the life support came off, he met the guy from the tape. 'Look after her, she loves you and I left her too soon…we weren't meant to be I guess you two were…tell her says AJ loves her and that I approve of you two.' then he woke up with her lips on him. She walked past him and he couldn't help himself. "AJ says Hi and he approves of us two as a couple." he said. He turned around and she was standing in shock. "Alexandra sorry I forgot you…I remember, you used to drink, now you cook again and you are friends with Torrie and John and Randall or Randy and Stacy are always in the supply closet when I need him…you were there with me and tried to get my brother to stop the life support coming off, you stole my body and before you would help me I belted out 'Tomorrow, Tomorrow' from 'Annie' and I nearly got a rather large woman nearly kill you when I threw soda on her." he blurted out and Alexandra smiled and stood there in tears. "Oh Jeffery." she smiled, "You never call me Jeffery…it's Jeff remember?" he laughed. "I love you Jeff." she grinned. "I love you too." she ran to him and they shared their first proper kiss. "Thanks for everything." he whispered. "No thank you for remembering." she said as she kissed him again. "I'm sure AJ is happy with this now." Jeff smiled. "I'm sure he is." Alexandra said. "Wanna move back in?" Jeff asked. "Thought you would never ask!" Alexandra smiled. "Also I have another thing," Jeff ran downstairs and grabbed a box and ran back up onto one knee. "Alexandra although at first I didn't remember you and I nearly fell out of a window due to you and you nearly stole my body…what you would have done with it, I'll never know and I am eternally grateful witl you please stay with me and give me the honour of being my wife?" Jeffery asked. "Of course." she smiled as he placed the ring on her hand and kissed her. "Where did you get the ring from?" she laughed. "Well Matt said since I didn't know mom as long as him I could have her ring to give to the woman I love since I should have gotten grandma's but he took that well for Amy…but Ashley has it now so I love you so I'm giving you this ring." Jeff said giving her a hug and another passionate kiss. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm in heaven." she smiled. "Or something a lot like it." Jeff smirked thinking of his previous encounter being in between life and death. 2No something just like it then because Jeff I know it's corny and cheesy but you are my world." She blushed into his neck. He pulled her face up towards him and grinned. "And your mine." he kissed her again. Across town John sat in his shop and looked into his crystal ball and smiled at the two figures. "Righteous." he grinned closing the book beside him. Torrie giggled next to him and kissed him. "Very righteous." she whispered. She then whispered naughtily in his ear and he leapt up and closed the shop. She made her way to the back, he placed a cloth over the crystal ball, "So you can't see me." he grinned again and Torrie's top flew into the shop next to his feet. "Very, Very Righteous."

The End

A/N Hope you liked this story. Please review and maybe gimme ideas on what to write next hahaha hope you enjoyed it peace

xEmmax


End file.
